


ferris wheels

by angelheartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carnival, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, look its jus fluff where they get stuck on a ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Patton and his boyfriend are spending a nice night at the carnival, up until the Ferris wheel breaks down with them on it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	ferris wheels

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writin royality yo! i also wrote it in one sitting at 2am so like. dont @ me for the mistakes im so tired

"Ooh," mumbles Patton, as the Ferris wheel inches its way further and further up. He's not scared of heights, that's silly. What he is scared of is the ominous creaks the wheel's making, and the way it shakes and sways with the wind. And maybe a little bit of heights. "This is a bit scary."

"Never fear, my darling!" comes Roman's voice from beside him, but when Patton glances over his boyfriend is looking distinctly greenish. "I'll protect you from anything!"

Patton pokes him in the ribs. "How are you gonna protect me from falling, you goose? You can't fly."

"I'll learn!"

Luckily, they at least have a nice view to distract them. The sun is setting in the distance, and it's casting golden rays over everything. Somewhere in the crowd below them, Patton thinks as he peers downward, is Logan and Virgil, probably having a great and not scary at all time (which isn't true, considering Virgil has convinced Logan to go in the haunted house and Logan is having a terrible time, but Patton isn't to know that). Virgil had deemed the Ferris wheel a death trap and refused to set foot on it, with Logan agreeing that the safety standards weren't nearly up to scratch. For once Patton wishes he'd agreed with his more cautious friends.

"We'll be off this contraption soon enough, darling," Roman reassures him. And how could Patton not be reassured, when it's Roman telling him so? Dear, sweet Roman, who would never steer him wr-

The wheel grinds to a halt. 

"I don't think thats supposed to happen," whispers Patton. Roman reaches over and takes his hand. 

They're situated at the very top of the wheel, and every movement they make shakes the rattly car they're in more. Patton is starting to feel incredibly nauseous.

Roman leans over the bar to look down. "I think they're fixing it. I can't see properly."

One of their phones beeps, and Patton scrambles for it. It's a text from Virgil.

_r u guys still on the ferris wheel_

Typing back a shaky _yes_ as Roman tries to manoeuvre himself to a better viewing point, Patton prays that it's nothing serious. It's barely a second before his phone beeps again.

_its broken down theyre fixin it its gonna be like half an hour_

_you guys okay? we only just got back over here_

_ill save the i told you sos until ur safe lol_

"It's gonna be half an hour until its fixed," Patton says, shooting a text back to Virgil and making a mental note to reprimand him for being so smug in times of crisis. Then he scratches that mental note, because he knows Virgil's smugness is probably a thick armour for fear. He won't stand for any "I told you so"s though.

Roman clicks his teeth and settles back down. "Well. That's hardly ideal."

"Maybe we shoulda listened to the worriers, huh," Pat chuckles, squeezing the teddy bear in his lap tighter. Roman had tried for half an hour to win it at skee ball, until eventually he'd slipped the attendant a twenty when he thought Patton wasn't looking and presented him with the bear. 

"Pshaw. The worrywarts have each other. We're going on an adventure, sunshine!"

"I don't think sitting in a broken down Ferris wheel is an adventure, kiddo."

"See, that's exactly the kind of attitude that makes things not-adventures. Anything can be an adventure."

"Whatever you say, Ro." Patton says teasingly, leaning his head against Roman's shoulder. Roman shuffles so he can get his arm around Patton's shoulders, and presses a kiss into his curls. Their car swings gently in the wind, and Patton tries not to let his breath catch. 

"Once we're off this thing, do you want to get more cotton candy?" Roman asks, in a valiant effort to distract from the way the wheel is creaking. Patton wrinkles his nose, thinking about how nauseous he feels. "Or we can force Logan into the haunted house and watch him punch a ghost."

"Romaaan, that's mean!"

"You're right. Virgil already did it anyway. He texted me."

Patton glances up, and Roman is indeed looking down at his phone with a smirk. He tuts and reaches up to poke at Roman's cheek. "So mean."

"Aw, darling, I wouldn't actually. Since you'd find it cruel. I love you too much to go against that."

And then they both pause, because the L word has been dropped. Because they're two months into dating and Patton's too worried about ruining the wonderful little thing they have to shower him with his usual amount of love. Because Patton is sitting up and staring at Roman, who is bright red and staring in another direction and who _loves him_.

"You love me?"

"Is that going too fast? Oh, darling, we can pretend I didn't if you think it's too soon, I don't-"

"You love me!"

Patton squeals, face breaking into a grin. Roman visibly relaxes, before he's pulled into a bone-crushing hug that shakes the car alarmingly, but neither of them are focusing on that.

"You love me! You love me!"

"I love you!" Roman replies, letting his own face break into a grin, before it's crossed by doubt. "Do you.. love me?"

Patton nods, and his smile couldn't possibly get any wider. Roman's pretty sure he's tearing up behind his glasses. "Of course I do! I love you!"

"You love me!"

They both break out into peals of laughter, before Patton grabs Roman's face and presses their lips together in a kiss thats mostly just them smiling very close to each other. Patton breaks away from that for long enough to pepper kisses all over Roman's face, before settling back down, flushed pink with his glasses slightly askew. Roman looks entirely dumbfounded.

"I'm very glad that was your reaction instead of throwing me off the Ferris wheel," he jokes. "I haven't learnt to fly quite yet."

Patton's hand finds Roman's, and squeezes it hard. "So you'll learn to fly to protect me, but not yourself?"

"Of course, my love. You'd be my first priority in any situation."

"Naww," Patton replies, leaning over to kiss him again. "You know I almost forgot for a minute how high up we are?"

"I knew my love was powerful."

Roman lifts Patton's hand and presses a kiss to it, and Pat giggles. "Nah, I think it was the visual of Logan punching a ghost that distracted me. Nothing to do with you, sweetpea."

Gasping in mock offense, Roman drops Patton's hand and folds his arms, looking away. "Well then! It's alright for some!"

"Aww, kiddo."

Patton snuggles up against Roman's shoulder again, snaking his arms around Roman's midriff and cuddling him close. Roman drops the offended act immediately, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Patton and mumble what Patton thinks is an "I love you" into his hair. 

"It's a good view up here, at least," Patton comments. Below them, lights are whirring and spinning, with people milling about from ride to ride. The carnival peters off into the treeline of the park, and from there it melts into buildings and streets, tiny lights that each signify a home, and Patton smiles thinking about it. The sky has turned a dusky blue.

"I bet I can find a star before you do," Roman comments offhandedly, and Patton knows it's bait because his boyfriend gets ridiculously competitive, but he can't help tilting his head upwards.

"You're on."

They both start scanning the sky, Roman humming under his breath.

"There's one!"

"That's a helicopter, my love."

"The star is the _pilot_."

"I refuse to let that slide."

"You don't think helicopter pilots are stars? Roman, I'm disappointed."

"I think _you're_ a star."

"You aren't distracting me with sweet talk, mister."

"Oh, aren't I?"

Roman nuzzles his face into Patton's neck, who giggles and pushes him gently away. "You beautiful creature," he purrs, and Patton can't help but drag his eyes away from the sky to look at Roman instead. "You gorgeous, wonderful, shining little star."

"You play dirty," Patton admonishes, but leans in and kisses Roman before his cheeks can turn even pinker. Roman smiles against his lips, before pulling away and grinning at him.

"Oh, and, the first star is over there."

He points at the sky, and Patton follows his finger to where, indeed, a star has appeared, and isn't travelling anywhere like Pat's helicopter did. 

"You beast!" Pat giggles, giving Roman a joking slap of the wrist. "You did manage to distract me!"

"Only with the truth, darling!"

Patton shakes his head, leaning in for yet another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm very glad I can say that now."

There's a _thunk_ below them, and with an ominous shake the Ferris wheel starts slowly turning again. Patton grabs onto Roman's arm instinctively, as their car shakes and turns. "Was that half an hour?" he asks, confused, and Roman shakes his head.

"They must have fixed it sooner than expected. Lucky for us!"

Slowly, unbearably slowly, the wheel turns and unloads its panicked passengers, until eventually Roman and Patton are back on solid ground and holding each other close still. They're barely a foot from the ride before Virgil sprints up to them, followed by a Logan who has most definitely seen a ghost.

"Are you guys okay?" Virgil asks, pushing hair out of his eyes. Patton giggles, clutching his bear in one hand and Roman's hand in the other.

"We're just fine!" he sings, carefully ignoring the fear of being stuck what felt like miles in the air, and focusing instead on the fact that Roman loves him. Roman loves him! His boyfriend loves him, and he loves Roman, and they're back on the ground, and he suddenly really wants cotton candy. Roman squeezes his hand, seemingly knowing what's running through his head.

"My love wants cotton candy, I think," Roman says, staring affectionately at Patton. Virgil rolls his eyes. "And I want to hear every detail of Logan in that haunted house."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Logan says in a pained voice.

They all chuckle, and start walking, and Patton watches Roman's face as he talks and laughs and teases, and thinks about how much he loves him. He's pretty sure he'd get stuck on a million Ferris wheels, so long as Roman was there to kiss him and hold his hand. Yeah. And Roman would learn to fly to protect him.

And so they eat cotton candy, and watch the Ferris wheel go round. 

**Author's Note:**

> im @thoriffix on tumblr! a lot more art stuff happens over there but its p fun
> 
> comment or ill jus absolutely be sad i guess


End file.
